Jar of mistakes
by killavals
Summary: Ky makes a mistake and now Maya's upset what happens when Maya goes missing again? will the friendship grow of disappear? this story is not one of my ideas but algazwani.m's! please R&R enjoy! contains ky stax maya KYA!
1. the first mistake into the jar

**A's note~**

**hello fantastic readers! I know I said I would post 2 Sundays ago I lied I'm sorry I had things going on anyways I'm here now so lets get typing! **

**DISCLAMER: I don't own redakai possibly some attacks in this story~**

At the monastery~

It was quite an abnormal day for team stax Maya had gone missing the x-scaper's escape pod(is it x-pod?) was gone too. Ky and Boomer were searching for both Maya and the escape pod but there where no clues or any traces of what happened.

"Did you check the library?" Ky shouted over to Boomer who was looking at rocks lifting some up to see if anything was there.

Boomer dropped a boulder. "For the hundredth time Ky yes!" He shouted back.

"Okay so we checked her room, library, woods, training arena, and where she meditates." Ky mumbled to himself creating a check list in his mind. "Any where else?" he continued as he walked over to Boomer who was still looking under boulders. "Dude why are you looking under boulders?"

Boomer dropped the boulder accidentally stubbing his toe. He grasped his toe with a pained expression on his face and jumped around trying to keep balance. "You never know Ky besides there could be a clue." he replied.

"You okay buddy?" Ky asked his friend who was still holding onto his toe.

"Well if you consider the fact that your toes is stinging after dropping a forty pound boulder on it I'm completely fine!" Boomer answered sarcasticly.

"Come on lets go get some ice on that toe of yours we need to rest before searching again." Ky replied and helped his friend back over to the x-scaper.

A few hours passed as Ky and Boomer searched again after putting ice on Boomers now swollen toe. It was now night time and Boomer went to bed after doing some heavy lifting and limping around searching for Maya and the escape pod.

Ky stayed though he needed to find Maya before something bad happened unless it already did. He was worried, worried for his friend's safety. Suddenly a white object appeared in the night sky heading strait for the monastery. As the object closed in Ky realized what it was it was. The escape pod! The pod landed safely on the ground and the doors opened some one came out, it was Maya.

"Maya!" Ky shouted as he ran up to her hugging her tightly.

"Hey Ky." Maya said she sounded a bit raspy coughing slightly.

Ky released her from the hug he took a glance at her there was a couple scratches on her but nothing serious. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Can we talk later Ky please I'm really tired." Maya answered trying to hide where she was at.

"After you tell me where you were at." Ky replied crossing his arms.

"Don't freak out please." Maya pleaded as she gave in seeing she wasn't going to win. Ky nodded slightly lying if it was some where like with Keirn McCain he kinda hated the guy. "Lokars lair." she said in such a monotone voice Ky was even more surprised.

"WHY!?" Ky exclaimed but in a quieter voice than an actual yell. "Why would you do something like that Maya he could've done something to you!"

"Ky I have a connection with shadow kairu I need to learn how to control it or something worse would've happened to me or you Boomer and master Boaddai." Maya answered.

"I don't care Maya you could've got seriously injured or worse!" Ky argued.

"Ky I'm fine here and alive!" Maya said as she took defense.

"Why would you go do something so...SO STUPID!" Ky shouted out of rage.

Shock made its way on to her face she felt like her heart was torn in half tears formed in her eyes. She turned around quickly running away and into the x-scaper.

"Maya I didn't mean it like that come back!" Ky shouted realizing his mistake.

**A's note~**

**okay here's ch 1 gotta go! Poor Maya.**


	2. hatred

**A's note~**

**hello once again. I know I just posted yesterday but I'm bored and I have nothing else to do cause zack took the piano... anyways I forgot to mention that this was algazwani.m's idea she gave me the plot or the tragedy and I helped make up the rest so thanks! Okay lets go...**

In Maya's room~

Maya lied down in her bed face stuffed in her pillow, she breathed heavily and once she calmed down a bit she heard some one knocking at her door.

"Maya I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way please come out!" she could hear Ky shout from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Maya shouted with her voice slightly muffled do to her head stuffed into the pillow.

"Maya please." Ky begged.

"I said go away Ky!" Maya shouted in rage. Why should she let him in? What he said hurt her she was helping the team. He's done it millions of times and the one time she does it he gets mad at her for risking herself for the team for the safety of the universe.

"Maya I'm not going to leave until you come out." Ky argued his voice was soft nice. Maya could tell he was sorry for what he said but she was still mad at him and sat up in her bed feeling tired.

"Ky please go away I need to rest." was all she could say. She yawed softly before lying back don't this time on her back.

Ky sighed in defeat and walked away from her room and going into his to find a snoring Boomer with drool seeping from his open mouth. He hopped up onto his bed on the top bunk getting under his bed spread. Ky chuckled slightly as he heard Boomer mutter something about school and that he was sick.

_'why would I say something so stupid like that? I've gone on quests alone before with out telling anyone. But she went to Lokars lair I know he's her grandfather and she was only trying to help the team and control her self. I cant afford to loose her.'_ he thought as a slight blush creeped across his face . His thoughts had stopped as he fell into a deep uncomfortable sleep...

6:00am the next day~

There was a sudden crash heard outside the window of Ky and Boomers room.

"Boomer get up now!" Ky shouted alert of the situation he quickly jumped down from his bed twisting his ankle landing sprawled out on the floor. He tried to regain his balance landing on the floor again. He tried again this time supporting himself with a near by dresser. "BOOMER!" Ky shouted once again startling his best friend who landed on the floor.

"Ky what is it?" Boomer asked concerned.

"I twisted my ankle and someone is out side of the x-scaper!" Ky replied as he limped out of the room immediately stopping due to the returning pain.

"I'll go grab some crutches buddy be back in a minute." Boomer suggested as he ran out of the room to go grab some crutches from a closet full of medical supplies. "Dude what size do you need large medium or small?" he called out.

"Medium! Hurry up!" Ky shouted back. Boomer hurried back with the crutches handing them to Ky.

"I'll go see whats up outside you go get Maya." Boomer replied as he opened the top hatch hurrying through it.

Ky went over to Mayas door he banged on it loudly. _**BANG BANG BANG!**_"Maya get up! Its an emergency!" he shouted from the other side of the door which suddenly opened Maya wasn't there... Ky's face was full of shock he hurried out side going through the side hatch to see the hiverax battling Boomer and Maya.

"Infernal strike!" Hexus shouted throwing his attack at Boomer who dodged it sending one of his own attacks back at him.

"Lokars void!" Nexus shouted as he threw his attack colliding with Maya sending her back several feet. Ky watched this happen anger on his face.

"Stop right now!" he yelled across the field of where they were battling. Everyone stopped glancing at Ky the hiverax chuckled at Ky who was in crutches.

"Whats wrong Ky cant fight?" Vexus sneered.

"Actually I can. Why are you here?" Ky answered sending deadly glares towards the triplets.

"Some one broke into... our masters lair and now... she's going to pay." the trio replied finishing their sentences.

"Lokar let me in I didn't break in!" Maya argued clearly taking defense.

"Why would he let in an inferior stax into his lair?" vexus questioned.

"Because I have a connection to shadow kairu." Maya simply answered not caring if they knew.

"_We should bring her back to master lokar to see if she is telling the truth brothers." _Nexus said telepathically. His brothers nodded.

"_excellent idea brother maybe we'll get her to join us."_ Vexus agreed. The trio blasted Ky and Boomer away with their attacks. They then teleported to Maya who was unable to react fast enough each lifting there index finger (like in s2 ep13) making a slightly annoying noise knocking out Maya and teleported away.

Boomer and Ky recovered from the attacks thrown at them just in time to see Maya disappear with the hiverax.

"MAYA!" Ky shouted as he quickly grabbed his crutches standing up. "Come on Boom we need to go tell master Boaddai!" and hurried of to the old master.

Inside Lokars lair~

The trio of brothers put Maya down inside of lokars throne room then raising their hands to wake her. Mayas eyes slowly opened groaning she looked around getting a way of her surroundings noticing the three creepy hiverax looking at her sending slight chills down her spine.

"What do you three want?" she asked and awaited a reply.

"Like we said your going to pay for what you did." Vexus answered ice in his voice.

"I didn't do anything I'm just a distance relative looking for answers." Maya argued standing up and facing the hiverax.

Suddenly Lokar appeared in front of the four teens pleased to see that his e-teens have successfully got Maya..

"Ah Maya I see that you have come here." Lokar greeted trying to sound innocent.

"Before you say anything else Lokar I'm not going to join you." Maya stated not seeing a way to change her mind.

"I'm sure that I can persuade you to Maya you know you don't belong there you belong there I can teach you how to control your powers. I can also sense a slight power of hate in you for a certain warrior." Lokar began sensing another slight change in Maya the darkness was getting to her.

"You know what Lokar your right about one thing I need to learn how to control the shadow kairu inside of me so yes I will join you but I only ask one thing." Maya accepted her eyes changed from their golden brown to a dark shade of purple.

Lokar grinned. "What is it?" He asked.

"Eliminate team stax." Maya said with a evil grin and ice in her voice.

**A's note~**

**YAY for cliff hangers! don't kill me please I've been typing for hours and my eyes hurt luckily I'm going to the eye doctor tomorrow so I get to miss school! (wanna miss 4****th**** and 5****th**** period). Anyways you may request a song and who you want to sing it please have it go with the plot of the story **_**mistakes**_**. Also please review! bye!**


	3. running into you again

**A's note~**

**Hello, first off I wanna say thank you for all the reviews in a way it scarred me I mean 17 reviews for 2 chapters! Its kinda scary in a surprising way but thank you. Also I could've updated yesterday but I went to a party and I just came back from a party so I'm pooped out. So possible short chapter I don't know we'll see how far I go.**

**-p.s Ky doesn't need crutches any more his inner kairu healed his twisted ankle.**

Inside Lokars lair~

Lokar smiled happily that his plans for his granddaughter had worked. Something hit him he was detecting a kairu deposit in California.

"Maybe your wish may come true Maya go to California to retrieve a kairu deposit and maybe run into your former team mates." Lokar instructed.

Maya grinned. "Yes master." she said as she flew off into the sky. **(a/n not sure if she can do that but what ever.)**

At Boaddai's monastery~

Boomer and Ky were on their way to go get the kairu deposit. Ky was extremely worried what if he made Maya mad and she joined lokar. The thought of it haunted him sending slight shivers down his spine. Suddenly the x-scaper's kairu detector picked up another deposit this time in Africa.

"Dude what are we gonna do?" Boomer asked Ky while he was piloting the ship.

"I'll take the x-pod to California you take the x-scaper to Africa since we're already close." Ky answered walking over to the x-pod.

"Alright Ky. Lets see who get the kairu first!" Boomer said turning the situation into a game.

"I'll get it first Boom before you can even spot it!" Ky replied joining in and hurrying into the x-pod.

Minutes later the x-pod passed the x-scaper. Boomer could see Ky with a grin on his face sticking out his tongue.

"No fair!" Boomer shouted accelerating making the x-scaper's thrusters wider.

In California~

Maya landed safely on the ground of the desert area. She began her search for the kairu. Maya suddenly fell to the ground being hit with a massive wave of kairu energy. She got up rubbing the back of her head she then realized that there wouldn't be anyone to catch her. Sadness swept over her maybe this was a mistake joining Lokar.

"What am I doing?" Maya asked her self as she felt her eyes revert back to normal. "I'm not evil I'm good and only good nothing else. She ran to the kairu's location as she suddenly ran into someone.

"Hey!" Ky shouted. "Whats the bi- Maya?"

"Uh sorry Ky didn't see you there." Maya apologized blushing as she helped Ky up.

"What are you doing here?" Ky asked.

"I'm getting the kairu but seeing that your here I'm going to let you have it." Maya answered as she backed up from Ky.

"But aren't you going to come back to the monastery we were all worried about you." Ky said taking note of her backing away.

"Ky I joined Lokar and there's nothing you can do just take the kairu as an apology before I change my mind and take it." Maya declined to return to the monastery her eyes turned purple and she jumped into the sky.

"Maya no you can't." Ky whispered as he watched his blue haired friend fly away. His heart had just shattered into a million pieces hearing what Maya had just said.

**A's note~**

**sorry I'm tired too many parties. Anyways please review I'm open to song requests going with the plot of this story and im gonna update again on Wednesday or Thursday. Bye!**


	4. forced to evil

**A's note~**

**Hilo! My amigos! I know I could've updated last week but I didn't want to and I had a lot of writing things and art stuff to do for language arts but the drawing part was easy I drew Mookie and everyone loves him but they don't know who he is there for my secret is safe. But anyways I have a perfect song for this story but you can still request! Alrighty let me go type the story...**

In the x-scaper~

Boomer successfully got the kairu but lost the game Ky had already returned with the kairu that was in California.

"How do you do it Ky?" Boomer asks amazed at his friends speed.

"It comes naturally Boom." Ky answered using his ego to hide his worry.

"Hey guys." Mookie greeted as he enters the main room of the x-scaper returning from his nap.

"Hey Mookie you alright?" Ky asks seeing that his mustache has stopped growing.

"Oh yeah my nervousness has come to a-" Mookie began but he remembered that Maya had left and was just waking up his mustache suddenly grew at an accelerate rate. "Scratch that where are the scissors!?"

Ky chuckled. "Here you go Mookie." he handed him the scissors and walked back over to Boomer sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"You alright buddy?" Boomer asked not taking his eyes off the sky.

Ky looked back to see Mookie running with scissors cutting his mustache while going into his room. "That was one of the worst missions I've been on." he mumbled.

"Why what happened?" Boomer replied.

"I saw Maya and she's working for Lokar its all my fault if I didn't get mad at her then this would've never happened." Ky confessed crossing his arms.

"How could she do that even if she was mad at you she wouldn't stay mad long maybe lokar did something." Boomer suggested.

Inside Lokar's lair~

"You failed Maya." Lokar scolded her as he sat in his throne.

"I'm sorry master but team stax was to strong for me to handle perhaps next time they will be eliminated." Maya said clearly lying.

"There will not be a next time granddaughter maybe you should pay more attention to who's watching your quests." Lokar replied, the hiverax came into the room grinning seeing as what was going to happen amusing. They surrounded Maya then raising their fingers knocking her out. Maya fell to the ground with a thud.

"Take her away I don't have time for traitors do as I told you." Lokar said and the triplets nodded picking up Maya and taking her away.

Later on Maya woke up in a cell she was hooked up to four metal chains one on each limb making her almost completely immobile. Lokar walked into the room grinning.

"Let me go." Maya said in a threatening tone.

"You know that's not going to work. I will let you go if you join me but then again you don't have a choice." Lokar sneered getting close to the cell.

"I'll never join you." Maya replied sending a glare towards Lokar.

"We'll see about that." Lokar said as Maya was suddenly electrocuted. She fell to the ground in an agonizing scream.

"That's not going to work." Maya replied in between breaths before being shocked again, and again, and again.

"How about now?" Lokar sneered watching his granddaughter's will to keep fighting him. Maya stared up at him pain and fear in her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." Lokar said before walking away.

"This is all my fault." Maya mumbled. Minutes later Zane walked in with keys to the cell and chains.

"Poor you." he mocked unlocking the cell.

"Shut up." Maya replied Zane smiled evilly before unlocking the chains.

"Go see master Lokar." Zane ordered as he led Maya down the hall. They reached the main room of the lair and Zane left.

"Are you ready for your next mission Maya?" Lokar asked as Maya bowed.

"Yes master." Maya said in a quiet voice knowing that she cant escape.

"Good now go to your former master and destroy team stax." Lokar ordered. A jolt of shock went through Maya urging her to go and she left.

**A's note~**

**ssooo! Whats gonna happen next is Maya going to do as told or defy her new master and suffer the consequences? or both? find out in the next chapter coming soon to you on fanfiction! Please review!**


	5. apologies

**A's note~**

**Hello once again readers! Its been a while maybe a few weeks? Idk anyways lets get this chapter on the road? ~ _~**

Inside the Monastery at night~

It was cold and rainy outside the weather explained Ky's mood as he walked kicking a rock with his hands in his pockets in the the walk ways of the Monastery grounds using his inner kairu to keep him dry (s1 ep12). Ky was extremely bummed out he cared for Maya's safety and that how she is now well she doesn't have an excuse it was he who made her do it by making her mad at him. _'This is all my fault everything that's happened its too late to change her decision its to late to apologize_'where the only thoughts that ran through Ky's mind. There was a sudden loud crash heard lighting up the monastery.

"Better go check it out." Ky says as he runs over to where the explosion was at. Taking several turns he sees a figure get up. Not recognizing the figure due to the smoke Ky walks over to it letting his curiosity take hold as he gets closer he could make out who it was it was Maya...

"M-Maya what are you doing here?" Ky asks in shock.

"Oh nothing really just here to bring an end to team stax." Maya replies with an evil grin.

"Common Maya fight it this isn't you!' Ky shouts.

"The only fighting I will be doing is fighting you!" Maya says and gets into battle stance. "Kairu showdown."

"I cant believe I'm doing this but Showdown Accepted!" Ky answers and getting into the proper gesture for a showdown.

Maya's POV~

I let my dark side take control so I wouldn't back down and hopefully win the challenge against the kairu champion that stood before me.

"Shadow harrier!" I shout as I turn into a monster that looks like harrier but with the shadow markings.

"Dark daggers!"(purple feather daggers with a black aura) I send this new attack at Ky hitting him without him making a move. "Whats wrong Ky cant fight?"

"I wont fight you Maya." Ky replies when he stretches out his arms making him an open target.

"Very well then Lightning storm!" The attack is aimed at the raining sky lightning rains (all hail Thor!) hitting Ky and dust comes from the ground as he lands on the ground. "One more move should put you down for good." I say and raise my hand that glowed with a purple fire. _'This has gone to far I gotta stop it!' _I think as I partially take control of my body again fighting it.

"KY GET UP NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and I feel an electric shock run through my body immediately making me scream in pain.

"Maya..." Ky whispers. "Fight it I know you can."

"KY GO NOW ITS TOO LATE." I yell as the electricity runs through me continuously.

"I'm not leaving you and I'm not loosing you again." He says and gets up to help me.

"Ky stay away your going to get hurt!" I reply and blasted him a few inches away with a not very powerful attack not doing any harm. He still continues to come over to help me I have no choice. "Smoke screen!" The attack emits from my hands and the smoke makes Ky unable to locate me but after all the pain I suffered through everything went black...

Ky's POV~

the smoke cleared and I saw Maya on the ground. Lokar forced her some how and I'm going to find out what he did or what he is using maybe some kind of chip. I scanned her body looking for any possible sign of an object controlling her I stopped at her necklace the center of it had a silver object on the back of it. Reaching down I took it off and a slight shock went through me.

"Grah!" I immediately drop it and stomp it with my foot slight bolts of electricity could be seen due to the puddle under it. Then I realized that it was still raining I quickly picked up Maya and put a blue aura to keep her from getting wetter.

Later on no ones POV~

Ky gently put Maya down on her bed getting her an extra blanket to keep her warm and from getting sick if she hasn't already.

"You can leave when you wake up if you want to Maya." Ky whispered as he got up from where he was and began to walk out of the room.

"K-Ky." Maya mumbled. "I'm sorry." she said as she woke up.

"For what?" Ky asked.

"For everything I know you where only l-looking out for me and I'm sorry I joined Lokar and hurt you." Maya answered.

"It's not your fault you didn't do it Lokar forced you with some kind of chip." Ky replied. "And I'm sorry for being slightly 'over protective' but I just don't want to loose you." he continued with a slight blush.

"Wow the kairu champion cares for something at least!" Maya joked. Ky then walked over to her and out of surprise he kissed her and to his surprise she kissed back.

"and That's my apology." Ky said and saw Maya blushing madly.

"And here's mine." Maya began and kissed him again. A sudden flash went out and they broke apart to see Boomer with a camera.

"I am so posting this on the internet!" Boomer said and ran. Ky and Maya blushing got up quickly.

"Get him!" Ky shouted and ran off to catch his friend with Maya trailing behind...

**THE END**

**A's note~**

**and here you go! Now I have 2 songs so here we go!**

_**Song~ apologize**_

_**by~ one republic**_

_**singing~ Maya (or Ky)**_

_**Requested by~ Me!**_

_**lyrics~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound**_

_**You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say**_

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Too late, oh yeah**_

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new, yeah yeah**_

_**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like an angel, heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late**_

_**I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**song~ gift of a friend**_

_**by~ Demi Lovato**_

_**singing~ Ky or Maya or both**_

_**requested by~ alagazwani.m**_

_**lyrics~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own**_

_**You'll change inside when you realize**_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend**_

_**Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go**_

_**You'll change inside when you realize**_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend**_

_**And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone**_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
In the gift of a friend  
In the gift of a friend (4X)**_

_**DONE!**_


End file.
